Stuck in Another Bad Dream
by Xx.Irrelevant.Trash.xX
Summary: Freed has a bad day and then falls asleep. Will he ever wake up?


**If you're reading this, then you might also like my other story "He doesn't know I love him". Anyways, Enjoy reading!**

Have you ever had a day that seemed good until the worst thing you could imagine happens? I have. I mean you name it I could go on and on. Demons, hurting my friends, doubt, and more. I wish I could've just been normal. I always feel like people are judging me, but Levy tells me that it's just psychological. She said it called "the invisible audience". I don't know if I believe her or not.

I went to the market today...alone. And everyone kept staring at me until one person came up and asked what my gender was. When I said male they all laughed and asked if I was a trap. It was so stupid. After that, I fed the ducks and cried, but I'm ok. I'm just overemotional about everything. That's what everyone tells me anyway.

I don't think that people understand that I do take what they say to heart. I know I shouldn't and I've been told it's unhealthy, but I just don't want any enemies. Once somebody said that I never do anything for the guild, so I started to do all their work. I think that only annoyed them more though. Why are people so complicated.

Anyway, back on topic. I got back to the guild and as soon as I walked in everyone went quiet, which was extremely unusual. Today though, I really didn't care. I went straight to my room. Crying really wore me out.

I fell asleep surprisingly fast and quickly fell into an abyss. Have you ever had people tell you that if you land in the abyss, then that means you died? Well, I landed. As soon as I looked around it was like a gallery of all my amazing memories with my friends. This reminded me of when people say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die.

As soon as I took in what was happening it was like the floor opened up and I started falling again. I had no idea where I was gong. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. The more I tried the more my throat hurt, so I stopped.

When I got to the bottom it was weird. It was all my bad memories and I wanted to get out. I figured that the floor would open up again, but it never did. After a while of me trying to ignore the memories that were surrounding me, one filled up my entire vision. Even if I closed my eyes I could still see it. I immediately remembered what happened.

"Freed? Freed?" I heard in a panicked voice that was a whisper. Everything was pitch black.

I heard whimpering, my whimpering. I could feel tears running down my face. Just then it was like I went into the memory. I felt excruciating pain and it sounded like someone was looking for me, but all I could do was whimper. It felt like something, something heavy, was pinning my right arm and left leg down. It hurts so much. Imagine being stabbed by tiny blades over and over again. That's what it felt like. Finally, the person found me and it was Laxus. He rolled the stone off of my hand and my leg, but all that was left was wrangled skin. At some points, you could see the bone and there was blood everywhere. I passed out from the pain and woke up back in that strange room.

I was so happy that was over. You know how when you hear a loud noise it rings in your ears? Well, that's how my pain was, it lingered a little bit. I don't know why it happened, I don't even know why I'm here. Just then I saw another picture coming closer. I screamed. I actually screamed and made a noise. I woke up just then and when I looked at the clock it had only been 1 minute. I felt tears threaten to fall fro my eyes. I immediately blinked the tears away. Even though nobody was here now, that doesn't mean they won't come.

Just then, right as I decided I wouldn't sleep tonight, somebody knocked on my door. It was Laxus and apparently he was mad at me for seemingly no reason. He just kept on getting even more agitated and I don't know why. All of a sudden, he struck me with a lightning bolt. Since I was just in a dream, I could remember everything. It was so hot, hotter than Natsu's flames. I couldn't stand the pain, I just wanted to pass out. I just couldn't….I couldn't stay...s-s-stay a-awake. I dropped, dead I suppose and I couldn't wake up. Everything was pitch black and it stayed that way for months, years even.

I didn't want to leave the darkness that was what I was living in. I was scared that if I woke up that it would just be another nightmare. What seemed like an eternity later, I woke up. I was in the fairy tail infirmary. I was safe. I wasn't in another nightmare.

Laxus walked in, I didn't mean to...but I curled up and cried. I didn't want him to hit me with a lightning bolt.

"Freed! Are you ok?!" I heard him scream for wendy after that, but I passed out and escaped back into the darkness. I'm sorry everyone, I can't handle this. I just can't. I felt warm tears on my face, and then a hand running through my hair. I felt my weight shift and then a breath on my neck. What the hell is going on? Then I heard something, a small, soft voice that brought me back to reality.

"Freed, please don't de on me," I heard him whimper, and then I thought I heard a cry. I squinted my eyes open. I was okay, and...hold up. I was in Laxus's lap. I made a small squeak noise. He seemed so happy.

"L-Laxus…" I whispered barely audible.

"What is it Freed?"

"I-is…" It what so hard for me to talk.

"I-Is th-is j-just ano-another bad dr-eam?" I asked tear pricking my eyes. _Is it?_

**Thank you so much for reading this! Please review and I hope you have an amazing day! Bye!**


End file.
